Laura's journey through the world of Avonlea
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: Laura Wiggins loved Anne of Green Gables but when she is sucked into the book what will the 11 year old girl do. Will she watch as Anne and Gilbert go through the motions or will she bring them together sooner withe some melding and manipulating?
1. Chapter 1

Laura slammed the door to her room hot tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in her pillow and held her now mangled copy of The Complete Anne of Green Gables by Lucy Maud Montgomery close to her heart. Earlier her parents had found out about her C in Algebra and in their anger screamed at her.

"You bury your head deep in that book of yours and neglect everything else!" "You don't pay enough attention in school!" "Laura, are you even concerned about what will happen to you because of this?!" "Your not even paying attention!"

That is when they tore her precious book to pieces. She was so angry, so devastated, she wanted to run away to Avonlea that very moment. Yes, she would do that, but how? She sat up and paced the room. Then it hit het she would jump into her book, but then looked down at her tattered book. There was no way to jump inside even if it were in perfect condition. So she would have to remain in this cruel world. Oh the black years before her she could not endure it, would not endure it. She had to do it now before her courage failed her. She had to kill herself, needed to.

She dug under her bed and finally found what she was looking for. A bottle of poison she stole from her father, the doctor's, office. She opened the bottle and was about to drink it when she herd a voice.

" Silly goose there's no need to do that. Come on."

"Anne?"said Laura

"hmhm that's me. Now come on!"

"B- But where?"she replied

"In the book." Anne responded

"H-How?" Laura questioned

"Jump!" She answered

"Okay."

Laura took a deep breath and jumped into the book. All at once the room swirled around. Everything scattered as a sudden gust of wind broke through the window, Anne Shirley's laughter sounding throughout and Laura was sucked into a swirling vortex before the room fell silent and the book closed with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura woke up to find herself in a extremely long dress her dark brown hair, previously down, was now in a tightly twisted pony tail. She was in what looked like a meadow.

"Hello?"

no answer.

"HELLO!"

Sill no answer. She picked up her dress and trudged through the tall grass. "Why do I always get into scraps like this? Somebody must have robed me of my belongings and replaced it with some of theirs." Though now that she thought of it the dress was a rather pretty dandelion yellow, but that was besides the point she had to find a road.

"She stomped through the meadow for about an hour before she came upon a train station. Oh she would get to go home. A gentleman was laughing at a little red headed girl who if she was not mistaken had said that she would rather wait out side because " There was more scope for the imagination." Wait wan't that what Anne Shirley says? Then she got closer BRIGHT RIVER TRAIN STATION! Oh no this could not be happening. No she was sleep.

"You are Mr. Matthew Cuthbert aren't you?" said the Red head

"Oh I 'm not dreaming I'm in Prince Edward Island. Great Jehoshaphat I'm in PEI!" Just as I always wanted but how do I get to Avonlea? She ran ran as if her life depended on it then out of no where a buggy nearly hit her. It was none other than Mrs. Lynde the out spoken gossip of Avonlea.

"What are you doin' in the middle of the road girl?

"I was sent over on the train to Avonlea Mam a-and I lost my way. Laura lied

Well your in White Sands Miss- Miss...

"Wiggins, Laura Wiggins."

"Right Miss Wiggins."said Ms. Lynde

"Why are you goin' to Avonlea?"she questioned

"My Ma and Pa died about three months ago so I went to live with Annette Vance, my aunt, but then she died a month ago from scarlet fever. She always said I was a nosy busy body who would not amount to anything but being a sour old gossip. That is why I didn't like her much she miss understood. I am outspoken not a nosy busy body. I could not bare the thought of an orphanage so I took what little money was left to me, about a dollar, and bought a train ticket to Charlestown the closet place to Avonlea.

Mrs. Lynde laughed at this, the girl reminded her of when she was a girl.

"Well hop in I live there so I might as well give you a ride. Oh and as long as we are to be ride'n together my name is Rachel Lynde."

"Thank you Mrs. Lynde. I am forever grateful to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you say your an orphan eh. Well that' same shame you seem like a good girl. How old are you anyway Miss Wiggins?"questioned Rachel

"I'm eleven, eleven and proud of it."replied Laura

"Have you gone to school?"

"Yes mam even if my Aunt thought me a reached little gossip she said I would still need an education."

"Sunday school?"

"Oh yes! I especially love Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep."replied Laura

"Recite it for me then."

Laura looked a bit surprised. She loved it yes but recite it for Mrs. LYNDE. She did not think she could do it but eager to please her elder cleared her throughout and slowly began.

"Now I lay me down to sleep.  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray to God my soul to take.  
If I should live for other days,  
I pray the Lord to guide my ways.

Father, unto thee I pray,  
Thou hast guarded me all day;  
Safe I am while in thy sight,  
Safely let me sleep tonight.  
Bless my friends, the whole world bless;  
Help me to learn helpfulness;  
Keep me every in thy sight;  
So to all I say good night."

"Very good girl."praised Rachel

"Thank you."said Laura

"Well we are almost there. Do you have a place to stay?"

In truth Mrs. Lynde had hoped to here her say no. She like this Wiggins girl. Laura on the other had not thought this far ahead.

"No. I know no one and have nowhere really to go."

"Oh, well seeing that you have no where to go you may stay with me for awhile until we find a place for you to stay."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Lynde I shall never be able to repay you for your kindness."

"Your welcome dearie."


End file.
